Marco X Jackie Date
by TheReptoid121
Summary: Marco Diaz and Jackie Lynn Thomas go on a fun date.
1. Chapter 1: Let the date begin!

**This takes place in an alternate timeline where Jackie Lynn and Marco never broke up. I also have to say that this is based off of a cute pic by BloodAsp0123 of the same name. I don't actually ship anyone.**

**CHAPTER 1: LET THE DATE BEGIN!**

_Marco Diaz approaches his loving, beautiful girlfriend Jackie Lynn Thomas as she was at her locker. He was pretty nervous, even though Jackie is a very kind hearted girl._

Marco: "H-hey, Jackie." _he shakes a bit as he walks to her_

Jackie: _smiles as she sees him_ "Oh! Hi, Marco. What's up?"

Marco: _blushes nervously, with his hand behind his head_ "I was just wondering if..you could go on a date with me tonight."

Jackie: "Absolutely! I'd love to. Remind me when to pick you up."

Marco: _confused_ "Pick me up? When did you start driving, Jackie."

Jackie: "Last week, silly." _giggles_ "My parents surprised me with a car for my 16th birthday. I think I forgot to tell you."

Marco:_ smiles_ "So, what car is it?"

Jackie: _whispers_ "It's a surprise." _they kiss_ "Gotta get to class. See you later tonight."

Marco: "Later, Jackie. I love you!"

Jackie: "Love ya too, dude."

_Later that night, Marco gets a knock at the door, and he answers it. Marco is wearing a red jacket, a black t-shirt, some dark denim jeans, and his usual socks and shoes. Meanwhile, Jackie is wearing a purple shirt with exposed shoulders, some denim short shorts, some knee-high socks, and her usual sneakers._

Marco: _opens the door_ "Sorry, Jackie. No Steamed Hams for you."_ he laughs_

Jackie:_ laughing cutely, as she knows what Marco is referring to_ "Hey, Marco. You look great tonight!"

Marco: _scoffs_ "Nah. You do." _smiles_

Jackie: _giggles_ "Anyways, ready for our date?"

Marco: "You bet I am. How can I not be ready to hang with the most beautiful girl in the world?" _He winks at her_

Jackie: _blushes_ "Aww, Marco. Stop. You're making me blush already." _she laughs as they head to her car, which turns out to be a 1997 Mustang Cobra_

Marco: "WOAH! That's the car? Your parents are awesome!"

Jackie: "Totally! They knew how much I loved these sports cars. Also, my dad used to be a mechanic before he started surfing for a living, so he knows what's up."

_they get in_

Jackie: _smiles at Marco as she straps on her seatbelt_ "You know, you yourself deserve the title of the most handsome man in the world."

Marco: "Oh, you liar." _chuckles as he puts on his seatbelt_

Jackie: "Too cute!" _she puts the key in the ignition_ "Alright! Let's go!" _she starts up the Cobra, which makes a delightful humming sound_

Marco: "Woah, Jackie. It sounds awesome!"

Jackie: "If you think it sounds awesome now, listen to this!" _revs the engine, letting out a few thundering roars from the car_

Marco: "Oh my!" _feels excited_

Jackie: "I know, right?" _she responds as they back out of the driveway_

Marco: _looks at her cute legs and blushes, quickly turning his attention to the road_

Jackie: "Now, I may drive a little fast so hang on!"

Marco: "Okay. Wanna head to the pier first?"

Jackie: "Absolutely!" _she starts driving_

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Driving Mr Diaz

**Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as the first, it's just that I don't have much ideas right now. I'll get someone to help me with it. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2**

_During their drive to the pier, Jackie and Marco jam out to some tunes on the radio._

Radio Guy: "Okay! That was "Too Little Too Late" by Love Sentence. We'll be right back after these messages."

Marco: "Oh, boy!" _scoffs_ "What terrible ads are they gonna play?

Jackie:_ smirks _Maybe it'll be that Gieco one with the pig?

Marco: "Oh, man. I hate that one." he commented "It is so annoying. All that happens is the pig just screams.." _begins imitating the pig in a mocking voice_ "Whee! Whee whee wheeeeeee!"

_Jackie laughs hysterically at that_

Jackie: "Oh, man. I hate that thing, too." _still laughing_ "It doesn't make me want to buy car insurance. It makes me want to eat bacon!"

Marco: _laughs hard as well "_Oh, yeah! And how about that Head On commercial?" "_Apply directly to the forehead!_" Apply what? The medicine or a gun? Because I'd rather do the latter."

_Jackie laughs so hard that she has to pull over_

Jackie: "I think it meant the medicine, you silly boy!" _Still laughing_

Marco: "I love how I can easily express myself when I'm with you!" _Chuckles_

Radio Guy: "We're back! Coming up next is Clean Bandit's massive hit, 'Rather Be'"

Marco:_ excited "_Alright! I love this song!"

Jackie: _heads back onto the road and turns the radio up "_Me, too, Diaz!"

Marco: "Whoo!"

_Then, Jackie starts to sing_

"_We're a thousand miles from comfort, we have traveled land and sea_

_But as long as you are with me, there's no place I'd rather be_

_I would wait forever, exalted in the scene_

_As long as I am with you, my heart continues to beat"_

Jackie: "Sing along, Marco!" _She says as she accelerates_

"_With every step we take, Kyoto to The Bay_

_Strolling so casually_

_We're different and the same, gave you another name_

_Switch up the batteries"_

They both start to sing, having a lot of fun

"_If you gave me a chance I would take it_

_It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it_

_Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me_

_When I am with you, there's no place I'd rather be_

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be_

_N-n-n-no, no, no, no place I'd rather be"_

Jackie: "Alright, Marco! We're almost there! Just a few more minutes"

Marco: "Awesome!"

About 6 minutes later, they finally arrive

Jackie: _smiling_ "Okay, dear!" _she parks her car in one of the parking spots "_We're here!"

She shuts off the car, and they get out, starting their walk on the beach's pier

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


End file.
